bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Playlist
This page is about the BBC in general and all songs associated with any aspect of the universe that don't have a particular place with a certain character or ship. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with the BBC: *A Modern Myth - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie *Above This - Theory Of A Deadman - Theory Of A Deadman *Ain't No Grave - Johnny Cash - American VI: Ain't No Grave *Ain't Not Rest for the Wicked - Cage The Elephant - Cage The Elephant *Alleyways - The Neighbourhood - I Love You. *Am I The Enemy - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I The Enemy *Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *Asking For It - Shinedown - Threat To Survival *Atmosphere - Shinedown - Us And Them *Bad Town - Hollywood Undead - Desperate Measures *Battle Cry - Skillet - Rise *Beast and the Harlot - Avenged Sevenfold - City Of Evil *Believe - Hollywood Undead - Notes From The Underground *Black River Killer - Blitzen Trapper - Furr *Blinding - Florence + The Machine - Between Two Lungs *Blood Brothers - Papa Roach - Infest *Broken Bones - Anti-Flag - The General Strike *Broken Hearts Parade - Good Charlotte - Good Morning Revival *Burn - Ellie Goulding - Halcyon Days *Burn It To The Ground - Nickelback - Dark Horse *California Dreaming - Hollywood Undead - V *CASTLE OF GLASS - Linkin Park - LIVING THINGS *City - Hollywood Undead - Swan Songs *Civil War - Andy Grammer - The Good Parts *Closer To The Edge - Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War *Come Away To The Water - Maroon 5, Rozzi Crane - The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond *Critical Acclaim - Avenged Sevenfold - Avenged Sevenfold *Cry For Help - Shinedown - The Sound Of Madness *Daylight - Coldplay - A Rush Of Blood To The Head *Dead Bite - Hollywood Undead - Notes From The Underground *Deadly Game - Theory Of A Deadman - Wreckless Intent *Devil - Papa Roach - F.E.A.R. *Die Young - Calamity the Kid - Late Bloomer *Don't Lose Hope - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I The Enemy *Dove And Grenade - Hollywood Undead - Desperate Measures *Down - Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin *Dust In The Wind - Kansas - Point Of Know Return *Even In Death - Evanescence - Lost Whispers *Evolution - Ghost Town - Evolution* *Eyes Open - Taylor Swift - The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond *Freaks - Anarbor - Burnout *Free - Broods - Free *Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace - One-X *Go Get Your Gun - The Deer Hunter - Act III: Life and Death *Going To Your Funeral Part I - Eels - Electro-Shock Blues *Hall of Fame - The Script, will.i.am - #3 *The Happy Song - Poets of the Fall - Temple of Thought *Heathens - Twenty One Pilots - Suicide Squad: The Album *Heaven Knows - The Pretty Reckless - Going To Hell *Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) - AWOLNATION - Run *Hurricane - Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War *I Don't Wanna Die - Hollywood Undead - American Tragedy *I Own You - Shinedown - The Sound Of Madness *I'm So Sick - Flyleaf - Flyleaf *In The End - Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory *In The Shadows - The Rasmus - In The Shadows *Karma Police - Radiohead - OK Computer *Kids - MGMT - Oracular Spectacular *Kids In The Dark - All Time Low - Future Hearts *Kill All Your Friends (B-Side) - My Chemical Romance - Famous Last Words *Kill Everyone - Hollywood Undead - Notes From The Underground *Killer - 360 - Falling & Flying *Kings and Queens - Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War *Knights Of Shame - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony *Legends Never Die - League of Legends, Against the Current - Legends Never Die *Let Someone In - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me *Let's Kill Tonight - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues *Lights Out - Hollywood Undead - American Tragedy *Made of Light - Mikky Ekko - Time *MANIAC - Kid Cudi, Cage, St. Vincent - Man On The Moon II: The Legend Of Mr. Rager *Marching On - Krewella - Ammunition *Modern Mafia - Athlete - Tourist *Monsters - Matchbook Romance - Voices *Mr. E's Beautiful Blues - Eels - Daisies Of The Galaxy *My Descent Into Madness - Eels - Electro-Shock Blues *My Town - Hollywood Undead - American Tragedy *Night People - You Me At Six - Night People *Night Vision - Hell Is For Heroes - The Neon Handshake *No Matter What - Papa Roach - Time For Annihilation: On the Record & On the Road *No One Believers Me - Kid Cudi - No One Believes Me *O Death - Jen Titus - Supernatural OST *The Only One - Evanescence - The Open Door *Play Dead - The Birthday Massacre - Violet *Pray For Me - The Weeknd, Kendrick Lamar - Black Panther Soundtrack *Renegade - Styx - Pieces Of Eight *Rise - Skillet - Rise *Save Me - Hollywood Undead - Day Of The Dead *Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back - My Chemical Romance - Danger Days *Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine - Ceremonials *Shout At The Devil - Hollywood Undead - Desperate Measures *Sign of the Times - Harry Styles - Harry Styles *Silence - Gomez - Five Men In A Hut *Skyfall - Adele - Skyfall *So Cold - Breaking Benjamin - We Are Not Alone *So Far Away - Crossfade - Crossfade *Sweet Dreams - Annie Lennox, Dave Stewart, Emily Browning - Sucker Punch *This Is Me - Kesha - The Greatest Showman Soundtrack *This Is War - Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War *THISKIDISNOTALRIGHT - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony *Titanium - David Guetta, Sia - Nothing But the Beat Ultimate *Trespassing - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Villain - Theory Of A Deadman - The Truth Is... *Vox Populi - Thirty Seconds To Mars - This Is War *Walk On Water - Thirty Seconds To Mars - Walk On Water *Watch Me Rise - Mikky Ekko - Time *War - Sick Puppies - Tri-polar *War of Change - Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin *We Are - Hollywood Undead - Notes From The Underground *We Must Be Killers - Mikky Ekko - We Must Be Killers *Weight Of The World - Evanescence - Fallen *What Have You Done - Within Temptation, Keith Caputo - The Heart Of Everything *Where Are The Heroes - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I the Enemy *Whisper - Evanescence - Fallen *Windows - AWOLNATION - Run *Your Life - Hollywood Undead - Five *song may not be available on Spotify playlist